Yukinori Shinohara
|gender = Male |birthday = |height = 185 cm |weight = 92 kg |blood type = O |affiliations = CCG |relatives = Wife and three unnamed children |ward = |quinque = Arata proto/β 0.8/Arata (Koukaku) Demon Yamada 1 (Bikaku) |manga debut = Chapter 29 |anime debut = Episode 9 |jp voice = Yutaka Nakano Brandon Potter (English)}} Yukinori Shinohara (篠原 幸紀, Shinohara Yukinori) is a Special Class Ghoul Investigator. In the past, he acted as Koutarou Amon's instructor at the CCG Academy. His last partner was Juuzou Suzuya. He was Kureo Mado's first partner. He was assigned to the 20th ward and responsible for the investigation of the Binge Eater. Appearance A middle age, bulky man with a large nose and wide chin. He normally wears a CCG investigator dress code and a collar shirt during casual occasions. Personality Unlike his one-shot version, Shinohara can be described as a 'father to his men' type of character. He once mentored Amon, whom also regards Shinohara as a mentor close to Mado. Cheerful and kind, he is a generally liked man amongst his coworkers and because of his long experience as a investigator, he hardly flinches to anything except for Juuzo's violent tendencies. Plot Doves' Emergence Shinohara first appeared as a mourner at Kureo Mado's funeral service. After the funeral service had ended, he approached Amon expressing his sorrow. He had to leave immediately to look after Suzuya. Before he left, he told Amon that Mado was proud of him. Aogiri Arc Shinohara was deployed to the 20th ward together with Kousuke Houji and Seidou Takizawa by headquarters. This was a measure to deal with the dangerous stand-alone ghouls in the 20th ward. Additionally, CCG's 11th ward branch had become powerless, so the deployment was also meant to prevent the destruction of CCG's 20th ward branch. Otherwise, a pincer attack on the wards between the 11th ward and the 20th ward could not be avoided. Afterwards, he picked Suzuya up who had been arrested by a police officer. To start his investigation into the Binge Eater, Shinohara passed the data on the Binge Eater to the other branch offices the Binge Eater might have moved into a different ward. He voiced the opinion that the Binge Eater most likely already died. Raid of Kanou's Lab. While investigating the "Binge Eater" case and the disappearance of Dr. Kanou, Yukinori finds out that Kanou owns a mansion,and decides to take a team of investigators to search for clues on Kanous whereabouts there. During their time in the mansion Yukinori decides to split into two factions to cover more ground. While He searches, he stumbles upon Kanous secret lab were Kaneki had been fighting the experimental ghouls. During this time Yukinori engages Kaneki using his special armor made of S-Class Ghouls; however Kaneki, crazed from eating other ghouls, quickly overpowers him,leaving him near death. Yukinori is later found by Koutarou who fights off Kaneki. Yukinori is later hospitalized, stating that he probably can't be called "invincible" anymore. Anteiku Raid While taking part in a raid against Anteiku, Shinohara, Kuroiwa and Suzuya fought against Yoshimura. They managed to subdue him, celebrating each other's victories. However, the real One-Eyed Owl suddenly appeared catching the squad off guard, inflicting heavy injuries to each of them. Shinohara was knocked over and the One-Eyed Owl severed his leg to 'match' Suzuya's before stabbing Shinohara in the stomach and 'mixing' it. Due to heavy blood-loss from the wound, he suffered brain damage and entered a vegetative state. Nutcracker Investigation Two years later, Shinohara remains hospitalized and in a vegetative state with little hope for recovery. Suzuya continues to visit him along with his new partner, Hanbee Abara. While spending the afternoon with Ginshi Shirazu and Saiko Yonebayashi, Abara takes them to see Shinohara in the hospital. Relationships Juuzou Suzuya Their relationship is incredibly significant to the story, as Shinohara's kindness has a strong impact on the deeply-troubled Suzuya. Shinohara works to rehabilitate the damaged young man, and offers him guidance as both his superior and a surrogate father figure. He has a strong affection for Suzuya, and according to his wife, he even considered him like one of his own children. Suzuya is devastated by his loss, but draws strength from it and grows into a more stable and kind-hearted person as a direct result of Shinohara. In the years following his hospitalization, Suzuya continues to visit him. Kureo Mado They are briefly shown together while fighting the One Eyed Owl ten years ago. Koutarou Amon Amon is seen by Shinohara as an excellent inspector. Iwao Kuroiwa Shinohara often goes in missions with Kuroiwa, and has fought the Non-killing Owl at least twice together. Power and Abilities As a special investigator, Shinohara is a experienced veteran who has encountered as many powerful ghouls as the number of students he has taught. He uses quinque made from strong ghouls that he has personally defeated. He is a bulked and strong human that can wield Quinque that fits his immense vitality, such as weapons that deal ferocious blows or armor that severely stims his body. * 'Demon Yamada 1: '''A Bikaku quinque that takes form as a long butcher knife. It was created from S ranked ghoul 'Demon Yamada' who had slayed many first-class and special associate investigators. Although it doesn't have any special properties, it's condensed into a simple sword that Shinohara uses to deliver heavy swings. * 'Arata proto/β 0.8/Arata: '''A prototype Koukaku quinque that is made not as a weapon, but as an armor to protect and enhance the user. The exoskeleton strengthens the user's agility and strength to match a ghoul's physique. The carapace gives better protection against kagunes than normal body armor and it's more energy efficient than most quinques, presumably since it draws energy from the user's body. Unlike most quinques that is fed preservatives only to last, the Arata can be manually set to higher levels of RC for the effects to be more potent, at the cost of the wearer's vigor. Currently, it's still a prototype and the armor can't be used safely for long time periods. As a lecturer, he shows that he is a very adept and patient teacher. He had taught Amon and other CCG academy students and currently gives lectures to his partner Juuzo. Manga Depiction Arata proto1.png|Arata proto with Yamada 1. Arata β 0.8.png|Arata β 0.8 with Yamada 1. Arata perfect.png|Arata with Yamada 1. Anime Depiction Oni Yamada.png|Demon Yamada 1. Shinohara in Arata prototype.png|Arata proto with Yamada 1. Arata ver 2.png|Arata β 0.8 with Yamada 1. Trivia * In the original one-shot, Shinohara was killed by Ken Kaneki. Quotes * To Juuzou Suzuya: "If an angelic being fell from the sky and tried to live in this world of ours, I think even they would commit many wrongs. I wonder what colors their purity would be dyed..." References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ghoul Investigators